You're not alone
by TheMisteryGirl007
Summary: Delia is together with Logan and Lindy is now after all together with Tom. Jasmine is the only girl out of the group who doesn't have a boyfriend and she doesn't get why. As Garrett comes over to keep her company Jasmine tells him what's wrong and that she feels so alone but Garrett disagrees. What'll happen? Jarrett One Shot! :D I own nothing! :D R&R! :)


**Hay guys ! :)**

**I'm here with a new One Shot for you! :D**

**It's Jarrett again and it just popped in to my head and I really wanted to write it! :D**

**Especially since I didn't write anything in a while since 'Can't believe you' and it really went awesome the 3- Shot :D**

**Well, I hope you guys enjoy the One Shot and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**MisteryGirl**

* * *

**Summary:**

**Delia is together with Logan and Lindy is now after all together with Tom. Jasmine is the only girl out of the group who doesn't have a boyfriend and she don't get why. As Garrett comes over to keep her company Jasmine tells him what's wrong and that she feels so alone but Garrett disagrees. What'll happen?**

* * *

**At Jasmine's house**

**Jasmine's POV:**

I was sitting in my room, being really annoyed.

Actually I wanted to call in for a girls day today but Lindy and Delia were as always busy.

You ask why? Well, my two best female friends have boyfriends now.

Delia and Logan got together finally after who knows how long and Lindy really fell for Tom.

Don't ask how that happened. I had no idea either.

Well, but now I was the only one without a boyfriend.

How could that have happened?

Delia actually didn't even want to come together with Logan at first and Lindy and Tom also just came together, because of some freshman party!

That was so unfair.

I was looking for a boyfriend since the school year started and Lindy and Delia just got them.

Why didn't I get a boyfriend?

There were so many cute guys in school but I didn't find the right one, yet.

Even though I was looking for one the whole time and the ones I asked weren't interested.

Well, or they just wanted to come together to also get a bit more popular.

The ones who wanted me were mostly just... Weird.

I groaned at the thought and let myself fall on my bed with my back.

That just totally wasn't fair.

Not only that I didn't have a boyfriend, no.

I also was the only girl in our group who didn't have one and now I had to spend the whole day alone.

I groaned again just as the door went open and Garrett came in.

I looked totally confused at him and he gave me a slight smile.

''Hey Garrett. How does it come that you're over? Don't you also have a girlfriend to go , to?'' I asked him bitter.

I knew that Garrett was single but I was mad.

Garrett chuckled lightly and then replied, ''No, not really. I'm single as you remember. Well, and since everyone else from us is on a date I thought that I could keep you some company but if you d-''

''No! Stay here, please!'' I quickly exclaimed.

I really didn't want to be alone. It made me only more frustrated.

I sat up on the bed and Garrett nodded, sitting down besides me.

''Well, why are you so bitter?'' Garrett asked me.

I groaned in response and threw my hands up.

''Isn't it obvious? Everyone except me seems to be happily in love and I just have to suffer here alone.'' I replied.

**Garrett's POV:**

''Isn't it obvious? Everyone except me seems to be happily in love and I just have to suffer here alone.'' Jasmine replied.

Excuse me? She was forgetting that I was there again?

''You know that it really hurts that you always forget me in that count?'' I stated and looked down.

It mostly hurt because I'd love to be the one she could date.

I had a major crush on Jasmine and she just left me out.

That really hurt and she should also see that.

Even though I couldn't tell her how I feel...

If she would feel the same she wouldn't leave me out the whole time, right?

Jasmine looked confused at me but then seemed to understand what I mean.

''Garrett, I am sorry I'm just a bit frustrated a-''

''Didn't think about the fact that it gives other people who feel exactly like you?'' I cut her off, snapping.

Jasmine looked shocked at me but I really was mad.

It wasn't nice to treat me like that.

I actually wanted to help her and she just left me out.

''I do know how you feel, Jaz. I have to live through that, too if you noticed.'' I added.

Jasmine looked down at that and now I did feel a bit guilty.

I didn't want to hurt my beautiful Jasmine.

It was more like an outburst.

Not only that I was in love but I was also unhappy in love with my best friend that was sitting in front of me.

''Garrett, I really didn't mean to offend you. I'm sorry.'' Jasmine now replied.

I sighed at that and put my hand over hers.

Jasmine looked up to me, now with tears in her eyes.

''Jaz, I'm sorry for going on you like that. I didn't mean it. It's just-''

Jasmine looked confused at me and I shut my mouth.

''It's just what?'' She asked me.

Oh my god. Now I had to tell.

I sighed and then replied, ''It's just that the girl I love is sitting right in front of me and is rambling on and off how she doesn't get a boyfriend and how alone she is but you're not alone Jaz and I'd love to be th-''

I suddenly got cut off by Jasmine kissing me.

It was a short kiss but my lips were tingling from it.

Jasmine suddenly smiled at me and then asked, ''Why didn't you tell me sooner?''

I looked down and replied, ''I was afraid that you would laugh.''

Jasmine rolled her eyes at me and I looked down again.

''Garrett I don't know exactly how I feel but I'd love to give it a try.'' Jasmine stated and my eyes went wide.

I looked at her shocked and asked, ''Really?''

Jasmine smiled and nodded.

A dream was just coming true.

I grinned wide and then gave her a kiss on the lips again.

My body was on fire from the kiss and as we broke apart after ten seconds I told her, ''Well, how about we go to our first date at Rumble Juice , now?''

Jasmine laughed and stood up nodding and then we walked out.

I was beyond happy.

Jasmine wouldn't be alone again and me neither and I finally had a chance with the girl I loved.


End file.
